


My Light

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Voxval, staticmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Angsty, soft moth and TV one shot
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	My Light

The room was dark and quiet. So very unlike his normal surroundings. Not one source of light. Not even a cellphone screen. Valentino had allowed the cocoon of darkness to engulf him completely. He hated the darkness. It scared him. The nothingness within. Or worse. The something waiting in the dark. 

The moth demon lay curled in a fetal position on his couch. A heavy blanket draped over his narrow, tall form. His mismatched antennas lay flat against his head. His eyes heavy in a sad, defeated way. The moth pimp let out a heavy sigh and burrowed further into the fuzzy blanket. 

He deserved to dwell in darkness. That was the truth of it. Not because he was a damned soul in Hell. He’d never cared about that. No, he had hurt Vox, again. He really hadn’t meant too. Not this time. But it seemed to be his curse, hurting his boyfriend no matter what. Val knew he had said some very hurtful things to the TV headed demon and he doubted he would be forgiven this time.

All he wanted was to see the light from Vox’s screen again. It was the only light he needed. If he couldn’t have that, then he’d just stay in darkness. Valentino suddenly felt something running down his cheeks. He was crying. Soft, still tears. He couldn’t even remember having ever cried since he got to Hell. 

“Pathetic” he mumbled, burrowing himself fully in the blanket. 

Soon the leveled breathing of Val being asleep came from inside the blanket cocoon. 

When Vox entered the apartment to find it to be pitch black his first thought was that the demon at the front desk had lied to him when she said Val was home. Vox knew damn well the moth demon never let complete darkness come anywhere near him.   
Not needing any light himself, given his head was a screen, Vox walked further into the apartment. He was about to call out for Valentino when he heard the distinct sound of a phone receiving a message. Walking up to the coffee table he found Val’s phone laying there. Picking it up in his clawed hand who’s tips glowed electric blue, Vox found several unread messages, two being from himself. 

“Where the devil is he?” Vox murmured to himself as he scanned around the room. Then his eyes fell on the large blanket on the couch which was slowly moving up and down. 

Vox put the phone back down and carefully moved over to the couch. Slowly he peeled back the blanket to find the moth demon deep asleep. Vox couldn’t help but smile softly as he watched the source of his affection sleep. He could say many things about his lover. Call him sexy, gorgeous, beautiful. But the word that came to mind was, cute. The TV demon reached out and gently stroked the fluffy antenna on Val’s head. He loved the texture against his claws. It made the moth demon move a bit but he didn’t wake up. Vox got an idea, peeling the blanket back, he quickly lay down on the couch, facing Val as he pulled the blanket over them both. He then gently gathered the moth demon against himself and held him close.

Valentino might be a rude, selfish, damned diva who ran his mouth when things got heated. Vox could forgive him for that. He too had a temper and he had said some awful things himself. At the end of the day he loved this demon and he knew Val loved him in return. They were not perfect but they fit perfectly together. 

Valentino slowly came awake, came aware that he was being held against someone. The smell of electricity and musk filled his nose. Only one demon smelled this way. Without a word he pressed his face against the crock in Vox’s neck. His own arms wrapping around the other demon. 

“Hey baby.” Vox said softly

“I’m sorry.” Val whispered against his neck.

“I’m sorry too, baby. It’s okay.” 

Val pushed back slightly so he could see Vox’s screen fully. The soft blue light bathing on his face. He smiled then. The light he needed in his life. Leaning in he kissed him lovingly. Vox was quick to return the kiss. 

They spent the reminder of the night lost in each other.


End file.
